In a vehicle such as an automobile or the like, a cup holder is provided for accommodating and holding drink containers that are brought into the vehicle by passengers. This type of cup holder includes a structure in which the cup holder is closed by a lid body so that an interior (accommodating space) thereof cannot be seen when the cup holder is not in use, and when in use, the lid body is opened to expose the interior (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-149799).
The cup holder of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-149799 comprises an accommodating member for accommodating a cup, and a lid body, which is mounted rotatably on one side of the accommodating member. The lid body is constituted from two lid members (a front side member and a rear side member), wherein the front side member and the rear side member are integrally formed by fitting peripheral edge portions thereof to each other.